Fall For You
by britttanaislife
Summary: Santana has her life perfectly worked out, the only thing missing is a partner. She thinks she can get along just fine without one until one day a girl named Brittany walks into the bar she is working at. Brittana/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"I will get that for you right away sir" Santana told the man with the fancy tux and Rolex watch. She gave him an exaggerated smile and a wink.

The boy just stared at her for a few seconds mesmerised by the girl standing in front of him. Santana was definitely not the tallest when she attended high school. She had brown hair that fell around her face in slight curls; she had beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in and an amazing figure.

Santana noticed that he and pretty much the whole room were staring at her, both boys and girls. The boy wasn't listening to her; he was just standing there staring at her like she was some kind of princess. Santana was always being told 'you're pretty' 'you're hot' and so on. It didn't seem to mean anything to her. Normally it was just some person that was desperate and decided to try and get her to come home with them. She wasn't interested; she had her life planned; every day and every night she did everything the same, she didn't need nor have time for a guy in her life. You could say she had OCD.

She would wake up at 6 am every morning. She would be out of the house by 7 and reach the office by 7:15. Then she would go to the coffee shop right next to her office before she walked in. She would finish her coffee and then head into the front door of the reception. Say 'hello' to the receptionist; Wendy and head to the elevator. Once she got there she would take the lift to floor 17 and walk to her office. She would be sitting at her desk by 7:35. Once she finished work at 5 pm she would get into her car and drive to the bar where she worked her part time job until 9 pm. Then she headed home and would normally be in bed asleep by 10:30. Her days were long and tiring, she hated it. She only worked her job at the bar so she could get some extra money to save for her long wanted holiday to Europe.

Santana returned to the man with his drink in her hand.

"Was that all, sir?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes. I mean no." The man managed to get out, obviously nervous.

"What else would you like then?" Santana raised her eyebrow, offering for him to continue.

The man stood up straight and a look of confidence came into his eyes.

"I was just wondering; if it isn't to forward, maybe you would like me to buy you a drink after your shift?" The man asked Santana with a tone of sudden confidence.

Santana could see straight passed his confidence though. She looked into his eyes with a smirk coming across her face.

"That would be great but unfortunately I will not be able to do so, as I have plans after work." Santana lied, but she couldn't do that, it would just completely mess up her whole schedule. But it was okay, because she was a great liar. She gave him an innocent look that she hoped would make up for rejecting him.

His confidence dropped and he looked really cut, but he held it together and gave her a weak "That's okay." Then he walked off.

The night felt like it went forever, she was extra tired from the day and just wanted to get home and repeat it all over again tomorrow. She checked the time and it read 8 pm.

'Only one hour, just one more hour of torture and I can go home to the welcoming sheets of my bed.' She thought to herself.

For the next hour or so people walked in and out of the bar, she had about 10 guys hit on her and try to get her to come home with them. She turned each of them down, one after another just as she had earlier with the guy in the fancy tux and Rolex watch. She checked her phone and she only had about 10 minutes left on shift.

She suddenly heard her phone ringing; she searched around for it in her pocket and answered it with a polite "Hello."

"Santana; It's Quinn!"

Santana's mood suddenly was lifted as she heard Quinn on the other end of the phone. Quinn and Santana had been best friends since high school; they were inseparable, always together. They were by each other's side through thick and thin.

"Quinn! I'm still on shift; I finish in around 10 if you want to stop by?" Santana asked hoping for a reply of yes. Her day had been horrible and seeing Quinn could maybe brighten her mood.

"Well, I was actually ringing about a problem." Quinn said.

Santana picked up on the disappointed tone of Quinn's voice. She instantly knew that it must be about that failure of a guy; Finn.

"If that Finn guy has hurt you again, like I told him last time, I will go all Lima heights on that bitch! He is such a dick head. I told you to stay away from him! I warned you, now I am going to have to beat that bitch until he can't move a bone in his body. ARGH! I hate him so much!" She basically screamed into the phone; her face quickly reddening in anger.

"Santana calm down! He didn't do anything wrong, it's me! But thanks, I now know your opinion about him clearly." Quinn said in a snide remark.

Santana thought to herself for a moment. 'What else could it be, if it isn't that douche of a guy?'

She couldn't think of anything so she decided to give in and ask Quinn.

"What is it then?" Santana asked annoyed and very curious about the situation.

"Well, this girl walked into work today. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a smile that could literally light up the whole room. She was beautiful! She kept looking over at me, like she was interested in me or something. There is something about her, I don't know what it is, but she made me feel all nervous inside."

Santana knew this was weird; no one ever seemed to be able to intimidate Quinn. She was confident enough but had a sweet side to her tone. Her hair was blonde and she had hazel eyes.

"Anyway, I was talking to Finn, my boyfriend that you hate. He kept asking me what was wrong and I really didn't know. I told him that I would talk to him later and hung up on him, while he was still mid sentence." She said, her voice shaking. She didn't have her normal confidence to her tone and Santana could tell something was really worrying Quinn about the whole thing.

"GET OFF THE PHONE! YOU'RE STILL ON YOUR SHIFT!" Santana heard her boss screaming at her. She turned to look at him "FUCK OFF WOULD YOU?" She turned away from him and concentrated back on the conversation she was having with her best friend. Quinn must have heard her boss because the next thing she knew Quinn was telling her she would come and pick Santana up after work and they could talk some more.

'Great' Santana thought to herself. 'I have no idea what I'm going to say to her, plus the fact that I'm tired and my advice will probably just be shit.' But she knew she couldn't let her best friend down so she agreed. In about 2 minutes she finished her shift and walked to the front of the bar, waiting for Q.

30 minutes later Quinn still hadn't shown up. She decided to text her to see where she had gotten too.

_Where the fuck are you Quinn? I've been waiting here for half an hour. In 10 minutes I'm leaving and coming to your apartment. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It had been 10 minutes and Santana was about to get up and go when she saw _her._

Her jaw basically hit the floor as she stared at this girl. The girl's hair was blonde; she was tall; well taller than Santana. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Santana had ever seen.

Santana went a dark red when the girl turned to her and caught Santana staring at her. She looked away and tried to pretend she was doing something on her phone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the girl looking at her. Santana felt awkward so she decided to get up and start walking towards Quinn's apartment when she heard a voice call behind her.

She turned around and saw her best friend standing a few metres in front of her.

"Sorry S. I was held up in traffic, ready to head off?" Quinn asked.

"Oh Quinn, no it's okay. I was just about to head to your place anyway, let's go now." Santana got out in a rush, feeling incredibly awkward about the whole thing with this girl. Santana took one last glance at the girl and then turned to Quinn.

"Wow, someone is keen to get out of here, long day I suppose?" Asked Quinn.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, let's go to the car and have a chat about this problem of yours" Santana said.

"Okay. Good idea." Quinn replied awkwardly.

They were sitting in the car, driving towards Quinn's apartment when Santana decided to continue on their previous conversation of this mystery girl Quinn seemed so oddly fond of.

Santana had to really think about what to say, honestly she didn't know. She decided to try and get some information about this girl from Quinn and find out what was worrying her so much.

"So, what was this mystery girl's name?" Santana asked curiously.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Quinn replied.

Santana noticed the smile that came to Quinn's lips just mentioning the name, as hard as Quinn tried to hide it by placing her hands over her mouth. It really didn't help.

Santana started laughing at how in awe Quinn was with this Rachel girl. Quinn seemed to notice and a blush came across her face which only made Santana laugh even harder.

"I think it's cute." Santana said. "You seem, so interested in this one girl, it's nice."

Quinn hadn't dated a girl since the year following high school. The last relationship ended quite uneasily as Santana remembered correctly. Since then, Quinn hadn't gone near another girl. She had told Santana that she just didn't seem attracted to girls anymore and gave her all the excuses in the world. But Santana knew better. Quinn's ex had really hurt her, Santana knew that.

"It's nice to see you getting back out there Q, I know your last relationship with a girl hadn't gone the way you planned and to be honest Rachel sounds a lot better than that dick head; Finn, that you're dating. Just saying" Santana said, feeling anger rise in her chest just mentioning that guy's name. She really hated Finn, everything about him annoyed her. But unfortunately she had to put up with that ass because Q liked him she said 'he was cute and made her happy.'

'Funny joke' Santana thought angrily. 'I would be happier never dating anyone then being with him.'

She knew it sounded mean but Santana had every reason to hate him. He had cheated on Quinn numerous amounts of times. Santana honestly didn't know why people wanted to do that with him to be totally honest. But Q had been so heartbroken, yet she still found a way to forgive that jerk. Santana knew he was just a lying idiot and knew that she would never forgive him for what he did to her best friend.

"Yeah, I don't know though S. I have a boyfriend, I'm happy" Quinn said, with a fake smile.

Santana knew that her smile didn't reach her eyes and the thought that Finn made her happy was a complete joke and just set off her temper, it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Are you kidding me? Finn doesn't make you happy. He is a complete idiot that thinks he is top shit. I hate him more then I hate anything else in this world, he doesn't make you happy, he makes you think you are happy by buying you expensive gifts and convincing you he loves you when he is more than likely sleeping with your neighbour. He is a douche and you know it. You're just too afraid to admit it, even though you are probably thinking it right now!" Santana had lost her temper, she was basically screaming at Quinn.

She had had the longest day and the last thing she wanted to do was listen to Quinn say how much she loved Finn when Santana knew damn straight that it was a complete lie.

There was a large silence between them. Quinn just stared at Santana in complete shock of what she had just said. Santana realised this and suddenly felt bad, not for lying, because she sure as hell hadn't but for being so rude about how she told Quinn.

"Q, I'm sorry. I went too far this time" Santana said, with an apologetic tone.

"You're, you're right" Quinn mumbled, just getting out the words.

"I am?" Santana asked, very surprised Quinn had finally admitted it. "I mean, yes I am Q! You deserve so much better than him and I promise you, you will find the right one."

Quinn looked up at her best friend and started crying. Santana put her arms around her and whispered things into her ear like 'it's going to be alright' 'I love you Q' and 'I will always be here for you' while Quinn cried into Santana's shoulder.

After a while Quinn stopped crying and Santana looked at her. Santana was seriously worried about her!

"What are you going to do about this?" Santana asked Quinn quietly.

Quinn looked up at her and answered with just what Santana wanted to hear "I need to break up with Finn."

"Okay. I am here to help you through this Q. I will always be here, I promise." Santana told Quinn and she wasn't lying about one part. She really was always going to be there and she would gladly help Quinn get over Finn. Even if it meant she would have to find this Rachel girl to help her with it.

Santana woke up to her alarm ringing in her ear. She slammed her hand over it to stop the torture. She sat up and jumped out of bed. Santana was tired from her day yesterday, she just wanted to keep sleeping but she forced herself to get up. She was out the door by her usual time and started her planned out day.

It was now 5 pm, time to start her shift at the bar. Santana checked her phone; she had 3 missed calls from Quinn and 2 text messages; one from Quinn and the other from Finn.

'Finn, what the fuck is he doing texting me? He has no right!' Santana thought to herself. Pissed off he would even think to talk to Santana at all when she made it pretty clear the last time they talked that she hated him.

_Uh, Quinn like broke up with me earlier today and I uh wanted to know if you maybe wanted to like come over and you know?_

'Was he actually being serious? WHAT THE FUCK! She hated him and she thought he knew that perfectly well. What a douche. He has no right to do that to me or Quinn! Ah I hate him so much right now.' Santana thought to herself. She felt her face start to heat up as she went a bright red.

'Calm down Santana, just calm down' She thought to herself. She knew there was no way in hell she would ever go to his place and she was almost certain he knew too but just to make sure she sent him a text anyway.

_Fuck off Finn. I hate you and you know that, you are just a desperate pig. I am so incredibly glad Quinn broke up with you, you never deserved her anyway. Xoxo Fuck you bitch._

She felt a bit better after she hit 'send' and imagined his face when he read the message.

She checked her other text message from Quinn which was just telling her that she had broken up with Finn and she would pick Santana up after her shift ended to talk.

When she realised there was massive amounts of people starting to squish around the bar, yelling at her to get off her phone and take their orders; she quickly placed her phone in her pocket and starting taking orders.

'Wow, I really hate this job' She thought to herself.

As the people started to clear out and she slowly got through them all she checked her pocket and pulled out all of the numbers she had just collected from desperate guys. There were around 15, she placed every single one of them in the bin and sighed to herself. She got out her phone and begun to text Quinn to make sure she was still picking her up.

She didn't even notice the big blue eyes watching her on the other side of the bar until the blonde coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, uh sorry just one second" Santana said, not looking up from her phone.

When she finished her text she placed her phone back in her pocket and looked up to the customer that was patiently waiting to be served.

Santana suddenly felt her heart start beating faster.

'Holy shit, it's the girl from the other night' Santana thought to herself.

"I would like to order a drink thanks" Said the lady with a smile and a wink.

"Uh, yes, yeah. That should be fine. What would you l-like?" Santana stumbled; only just managing to get the words out of her mouth. Her throat felt dry and she could feel herself starting to blush. She looked down trying to hide it from the blonde.

The blonde picked up on the nervousness of the Latina and a smile came across her face, she confidently stood up straight and looked into the brown eyes in front of her.

"I will take a glass of your finest chardonnay thanks." She said.

"Okay, coming right up." Replied Santana, glad to turn away for a moment to regather her confidence that had so easily been taken from her the moment the blonde started talking to her.

She poured the chardonnay into the glass and handed it over to the blonde, their hands slightly touching each others before Santana pulled away.

"Thanks. I didn't seem to catch your name." Said the blonde; with a smile coming across her face.

"Probably because I didn't give it to you" Santana said with a wink. "It's Santana. Santana Lopez and yours is?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Brittany Pierce, nice to meet you" She said with a smile.

"Okay, well I should let you get back to work, have a good night, Santana." Brittany said, before walking away.

'You too' Santana thought to herself. There was something about this girl that made Santana feel like a little girl again. She couldn't seem to figure it out, but she still had a long night ahead of her so she decided to forget about it for now.


End file.
